With the development of science and technology, wireless network card, as an important part of wireless network, facilitates the instant access of a user to a wireless network and supports mobile users, temporary working stations, shared network equipments and wireless multimedia. A multifunctional wireless network card can help a user perform fund management and investment and enjoy the fun of internet surfing, music and electronic books. Thus it can be said that the use of wireless network card products has become a main trend. However, due to the interface position of the wireless network card and the shape and size of the notebook computer, there may well be a mutual interference between them when the wireless network card is connected to the notebook computer, making it inconvenient to use the notebook computer.
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) network card is currently provided, which is designed to have a cap to avoid damage caused by the exposure of the USB interface. But the cap is easy to be lost and forgotten, and inclines to be broken after a long-period use even with a connection line.
There also is a wireless network card with a large volume rotating shaft. However, such a wireless network card, when connected to a notebook computer, often blocks neighboring interfaces and affects the use of them due to the increased in size, volume and width caused by the large volume rotating shaft. In this case, a USB extension cable, as an accessory, will need to be added to the wireless network card, which whereas incur an increased cost and a trouble of carrying accessories. A wireless network card is required in appearance to be fashionable and beautiful indeed, but more than that, the shape of the wireless network card should not cause any inconvenience to the user of a notebook computer. A notebook computer has many wireless or wired interfaces, and there are also many interfaces close to a USB interface, for example, 1394, audio interface, network interface, telephone interface, power supply interface and other USB interfaces in the same row with the USB interface or adjacent to the USB interface and the like.
Chinese patent CN200720156339.6 discloses a wireless network card, which comprises a main body part, a USB connector part that is arranged at one end of the main body part and rotatably connected to the main body part via a first shaft, and a protecting cover that is rotatably connected to the main body part via a second shaft. The wireless network card, as disclosed in the patent, is free of the breaking problem caused by the over-length of the wireless network card after being inserted into a port, and can be repositioned as required by a user. Additionally, when not in use, the wireless network card can protect with its own protecting cover the USB interface to guarantee the integrity in appearance.
However, in the above patent, the USB rotating head is over-thick, the rotating shaft is over-big and over-wide, thus the use of other interfaces in a notebook computer is affected. Besides, an over-big rotating shaft also affects the heat radiation of the USB network card. Furthermore, all the current wireless network cards available in market are interfered with the interfaces mentioned above, or the wireless network cards are over-big, over-wide and over-long, affecting the normal use of a notebook computer.